The Heat
by mercuryadept92
Summary: Sam hates hot weather. SamDean, slash, incest Wincest


A/N:This is my first one-shot, so I'm pretty happy abou that. The only oter one-shot I wrote became a story, so I want to see if I can do this. Please, leave a review, even if you think it wasn't good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I'm only borrowing them for a bit.

Summary: Sam hates hot weather

* * *

Sam's hated a lot of things in his life. When he was growing up he hated his father's obsession with hunting. He hated having to move from one place to another when he was a kid. He hated not having a normal life. He hated ratty motels and greasy diner food. But as time went by he learned to…well not enjoy these things, but to accept them and move on to the point where it doesn't even bother him anymore. 

But there's one hate he's always had which has never gone away.

Sam hates the heat.

The youngest Winchester's hated the heat ever since he was a little kid. He remembered how when it was summer and their father wasn't drilling them on hunting knowledge, Dean would scavenge for coins around the entire motel room looking for enough change to buy them both some ice cream. It usually took him about an hour to get enough, but when Sam asked to help him, Dean would just tell him to go do something else. And if there wasn't enough for the both of them, he always remembered his brother giving him the ice cream all to himself. But in the summer heat the ice cream would melt before he could finish eating it. Instead of being able to enjoy a cool, delicious treat, he usually ended up with an annoying sticky mess and a laugh from his older brother.

As time passed, he would find more and more reasons to hate the heat, each stacking on the one before, until the number of ways he hated the heat became innumerable. When he got older and Dean would have to go with his dad hunting and they would leave him to be 'trained' by his father's contacts. They did teach him, but on some days they would just give him chores to do. He hated doing outdoor work so much in the summer. Sam always found it funny how much he loved the outdoors, but he hated the heat. He hated everything about it, from the way his clothes clung to his skin to the way his eyes would sting and burn as the sweat from his brow poured into his eyes and his hair clung annoyingly to his forehead to the way his body felt so tired afterwards. But what he hated most of all was how sometimes Dean would come back when he was still working. And even though Sam knew his older brother must have been dead tired, that didn't stop him from giving him a hand with what was left. Afterwards, as he watched his brother sleep, exhausted from both hunting and the yard work, Sam would always feel a deep burning guilt in his chest; knowing part of it was his fault.

When he was a teenager, and he finally began going on hunts, he hated the way the heat would interfere with the work. When they would have to stake out an area for hours, the heat would make it so hard to focus he had to strain himself just to do anything properly. He hated how it would mess with his vision, how it would make him dizzy, and how it just plain made him sloppy. He hated when Dean would have to save him from his own mistakes, caused by the strain form the heat and how Dean could take the heat like it was nothing. It just showed how hard his brother had worked to get how he was. And each time he messed up, he promised himself he would never do it again, so that his older Winchester wouldn't have to watch over him, and very secretly, so that his brother could be proud of him.

Once, the heat almost killed him. He remembered how one day in high school he had fought with his father about his classes. They were about to move to another area, but Sam wanted to stay just one more week so he could take his finals for sophomore year. They had ended up in a loud heated argument which woke up Dean, who had been taking a nap. Sam felt guilty for waking up his older brother and so he just took off, into the Arizona desert heat. He began to run, his usual 2-mile track to blow off some steam, and to relax so that he could get home calm. He had been so angry he failed to notice the strain he was putting on his body because of the heat and how, when he decided to run an extra half a mile, his body was being pushed passed its limit. He managed to get home, and it wasn't until he stopped in the driveway that he realized how hard he had pushed his body. He began to stumble, like a drunk, unable to keep his balance as his world blurred into darkness and he collapsed unceremoniously onto the pavement with a loud thud. When he had awoken he was on the couch and immediately confronted by Dean, who looked to be beyond belief worried. His brother had thrust a glass of cold water into his hands which he immediately drank and as soon as he was done the older Winchester had immediately began to ask him about his condition, whether he was ok, how worried he had been, whether he had realized how stupid he had acted. Sam had felt a warm flow through his body when heard Dean had been worried. When he assured his older brother he was ok he was suddenly enveloped in a hug as Dean told him never to do that again. As Sam was crushed against his brother's body, he felt his face begin to blush and heat up and his heart begin flutter and speed up. When his brother pulled away, Dean asked him what was wrong, but Sam couldn't speak. His older brother just went and got him some more water. As Sam was drinking, Dean commented on how Sam smelled like shit. Offering a nervous smile, Sam laughed and gave him the finger, but his mind was a million miles away as he tried to figure out why he had reacted to his brother's touch.

'_Come to think of it, that's the first time I thought about Dean that way. The first time I realized how much I really loved him…and not in a brotherly way,' _Sam thought.

His lips curved into an involuntary smile, but it was quickly wiped away as another wave of heat rolled through the open window. He groaned in annoyance at his current situation. They were already done in New Mexico, but they decided to take just another day as a break. They had been way too tired to do anything once they got back to the motel, and so they fell asleep, Sam content in the cool A/C filled paradise. However, when they awoke, they found out that they A/C had broken, and much to Sam's dismay, they were stuck in a motel room whose temperature was left to the elements. And Desert plus Summertime never meant anything good. Now he was stuck here. He had asked Dean if they could just head out, but Dean had wanted to do some engine work on the Impala. They had argued, and not even pouting and puppy dog eyes were enough to sway Dean. Sam had reluctantly agreed, but he was slightly annoyed Dean decided to spend it working on the car as opposed to…what other interesting things they could have done together. However, he hadn't called Dean on it, completely refusing the idea that he was just a little jealous of a car…even if it was Dean's baby. Another minute passed by in the infernal heat, until Sam had had enough.

'_God I need to get out of here. NOW!'_

In a sudden decision, Sam stood up and headed for the door, knowing that even though, it was probably hotter outside, he couldn't stand another minute of the staleness that seemed to surround him. He opened the door and was surprised as a gush of boiling wind stopped him for a minute, making him dizzy. He shook it off and walked outside at first blinking in the bright light as his eyes adjusted. He turned to the driveway. He walked out but stopped once he saw Dean, or rather Dean's legs as he was under the Impala fixing god knows what. He meant to call out, but he thought for a moment, and realized, he really didn't want Dean to know he was there for a moment. He wanted just a single moment to watch Dean do things, completely undetected, letting Dean be by himself. In such close proximities with each other, everything they did was easily seen by the other, so a rare moment like this was something Sam wanted to savor. He watched as Dean pulled himself out from under the Impala a moment later and turn to him, as if sensing him there. Sam, however, paid little attention to that, as he suddenly felt extremely thankful for the hot weather. The heat had caused Dean to sweat quite a bit, and as a result, now Dean's shirt clung to his muscled body. Nothing was left to Sam's imagination as with every moment his older brother made, Sam could see the muscles shift along with the shirt. The sweaty shirt clung to every part of Dean's torso, from his perfect, muscular chest, to his abs, and his muscled back. Sam felt his body shiver with lust as he watched Dean stop right in front of him.

"Hey Sammy, you ok?" Dean's voice came with a small laugh

"I am now." Sam looked over his brother over and over, not bothering to even try to be subtle, earning a blush from Dean. Sam laughed when he saw Dean's face flush even more and pulled him close into a chaste kiss.

"I thought we shouldn't kiss in public. Not that I'm complaining." Dean said, his body language becoming suddenly submissive in his arms, something which Sam loved. He absolutely loved the way Dean would let him in now, let him see the real, more innocent him. He felt his brother wrap his own arms around him too and smiled.

"Who gives a fuck? We're leaving tomorrow. Why don't we give them a show?" Sam said, and without another warning, he swooped down and latched himself to Dean's neck. He felt his older brother moan loudly as he sucked and licked his way up and down the side of his sinewy neck. Sam felt Dean's body begin to heat up, flushed, and felt this own reacting almost the same, heating up in a comfortable blush. He moved up slowly, leaving small red bite marks as he went, each earning a moan which caused him to double his ministrations. He had learned quickly that Dean's neck was very sensitive, and with just a few licks, bites, and nuzzles, he could send his older brother sky rocketing. He pulled away for a moment and heard Dean whimper. He loved the noises Dean made, his whimpers, his begs, his moans, and was determined to have him make at least one more. He smiled darkly before moving down, and biting, a little harder than he normally would, which cause his older brother to moan even louder than before. He sucked for a moment before pulling away and kissing Dean hard on the mouth. Sam pressed his tongue hard onto Dean's lips, demanding entry, until Dean shyly opened them, letting Sam explore the cavern of his mouth, and after a moment, timidly returning the favor. They stayed that way for at least a minute, neither wanting to pull away until absolutely necessary. Once the burn in their lungs became too much for them to ignore, they pulled away and began to breathe heavily.

"Crazy, possessive bastard." Dean said in-between pants. "This bite won't go away for at least a few days"

"Damn right. Let everyone who sees you know you're all mine, Dean, and no one else's." Sam was rewarded with another blush from his brother and he gave him another soft kiss. After another moment, Sam reluctantly let Dean pull away and saw that the front of his shirt was now wet with his brother's sweat. Sam laughed and showed it to Dean, who chuckled when he saw it.

"You should go and change" Dean said, with a cocky smile now firmly on his face.

"Nah, that's ok. Here' I'll give you a hand with the car. Even though I know you won't let me help you, I can at least keep you company."

Dean cocked his head. "I thought you hated hot weather?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. Since he had seen his brother, since he had talked to him, since their lips had met, he hadn't once thought about the hot weather. A smile adorned his features as he looked down at his brother.

"What are you talking about? I love hot weather. Especially with you…" A laugh escaped from both their lips before they met again in another heated, passionate kiss.


End file.
